rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
=UK= London London is split into two different areas: London and Other London. The main city is relatively clean and smog-free, with shining brass roofs. There isn't a lot of litter around.The Thames runs through the city and then continues under the city before emerging on the other end. It's mostly obscured, thanks to the enormous buildings and bridges and bridgework happening around the city - it's almost suspiciously clean and tidy. The main city is raised, sitting above Other London. An elegant monorail runs into the city from south to east, and the streets are filled with well-dressed people. The trains themselves are huge and opulent, running quickly with bits of lightning emanating from the back. There's a small street lined with shopfronts that aren't incredibly opulent nor incredibly poor. Other London Other London is nestled under the city of London. It was created when the lightning rail experiments flooded the city, and most of it has the crumbled remains of the original city of London nestled around it. It's nearly the polar opposite of Upper London - everything is more dingy and dirty, with a number of stalls set up through the area with merchants hawking their wares. Most of the wares Other London were grown down there - most of the Upper London gang doesn't recognize a lot of it, but the stalls with food they do recognize are clearly the best off. There's a doorway that leads through to another bazaar, staffed on both side by guards. It's a normal market - a lot of clothes, food, etc. The ceiling here is maybe 50 foot high. There's big iron girders holding it up. The floor isn't terrible; it's covered in a strange almost mulch-like underfoot (probably paper and other rubbish). Other London takes up multiple floors of the underground. Most of the city seems as though people just set up shop in whatever was left. There's a lot of remnants from the flood, and people have mostly populated around it. It's not completely a slum, but it's still dark. All of the lighting comes from the buildings - it's nearly completely encased by the city above it, so there's no environmental light and no streetlamps. The farther in, the seedier it gets. There's a lot of barely concealed underhanded dealings happening; there's not much point to hiding them down here. Eels and rats are cheap, and bread is expensive. There are both official and unofficial ways in and out of Other London. The official way out is located in a central square, where the more well-off merchants are; there's an Upper London guard standing there near a freight elevator. The Upper London police have a mutually agreed upon boundary with the gangs and neither really interferes with the other. Dover Dover is a port town that faces France across the Strait of Dover, the narrowest part of the Channel. It's properly stormy here - and there have been four storms this month alone. An underground train runs under the Channel to Paris, and the station is set up as close to the water as possible. The harbor is down a hill, and has a number of ships tied off. Off to the side are the White Cliffs of Dover, which in this universe is where the Temple of Poseidon is housed. While the party is there, the flood waters are beginning to overwhelm the city. The drains are completely overflowing, and there are puddles all throughout the streets, large enough that it's impeding traffic. Certain streets have been closed off, properties on the edges of the sea and cliffs have been emptied. =France= Unknown town south of Calais The party makes their way along the coast, north. Along the coast, there's a small village, that looks fairly opulent. There's a farm estate nearby, and a grocer's nearby. There's an inn in the middle, and a number of automobiles in the streets, run on electricity. There's a tavern in the inn. Calais Calais has a number of mechanical men and automobiles in the street. There are more mechanical men in the upmarket areas, and the quality of clothing, shops, etc. is higher as well. Railway station The station in Calais is very nice, with lots of filigree and golden lacing. There's no one there, but there are all the standard ticketing booths and so on. At the main entrance, there is a staff member standing behind a gate keeping the public out. There are huge vaulted ceilings with frescoes, with gilding edgings, and enormous amounts of mechanical men going about their business. There's a consultation/customs room with a table. The Chest A rundown hotel in Calais, and where the automated cabbie takes Bertie to. Inside, there's a desk with a manager sitting behind it. The Hotel C'est The most expensive hotel in Calais, and thus the end location of the party's race across the channel. Paris Paris is very technologically advanced, much more so than London as it never had to contend with the destruction London did. It has become the centre for The Ordinateurs and is an important banking centre. Albertville Hannibal’s Tomb =Czech Republic= Prague The city of Prague itself has two separate levels. The main city is very down-to-earth, plain and modern. It contrasts greatly with the second level of the city - where the University of Prague sits. It hovers above the main city. The two levels of the city communicate often with each other; there are two meritocratic offices in the city, one on the main level and one on the university level. The standard method for getting to the university level is to be teleported. Prague Castle in this universe is known as Bolla's Roost, after the Meritocrat that oversees the city - Bolla Smok. The main square of the city is where the teleportation circle is to get up to the university level. =Egypt= Cairo Cairo is being tormented by sandstorms; over the past couple of months, they've been dealing with more and more. Due to the sandstorms, the streets have build-ups of sand. The main strip is very similar to Las Vegas. There are a lot of casinos, bars, hotels, leisure buildings, etc.; it is incredibly tourist-oriented, with a number of pyramid-themed buildings. Most of the buildings are occupied from people sheltering from the storms and boarded up to protect them. In the distance, you can see actual pyramids. Many of the buildings around the strip have gargoyles along the roofs - sphinx's. The residential areas of Cairo are more rich; the streets are long and curvy, and the names are even more so (some street names are above 10 words). The homes are large and sprawling. = Syria = Damascus Damascus is a large city, with a very warm climate. It was built in an oasis, and has mountains around it. A lot of the greenery surrounding the city looks brown, and the area around the city looks parched. There's a dried-up river flowing into the city. There's a very clear separation between the old town of Damascus and the new. The old town is right in the middle of the city, with the original city walls around them. There's a legend that they were solid adamantine - they really only have adamantine plating, and have mostly been stripped for materials. The new city sprawls around the old one. There is a northern mercantile quarter that seems to be doing quite well, and there is a broad mix of races, including a high population of goblins and orcs. There have been sandstorms here as well. =Rome= Modern Rome Ancient Rome became corrupted by dark magic and at the height of its power, the Meritocrats intervened to prevent the destruction of the world. Rome is now a disaster zone of ruins. Ancient Rome = Japan = Okinoshima Island A small, rural island in Japan, with several villages on it. The villages have been almost completely overtaken by Shoin, with the exception of Cel's village and the village in which Wilde has bought an inn. Wilde's inn Cel's village Shoin Institute Manor Lighthouse Underwater laboratory Category:Index Category:Location